The Restraining Order
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Cody files a restraining order against Sierra. Contains CoCo and very faint traces of Coderra and Gwody


A/N: I've been wanting to write this, so here is a stalker story. (Takes place after Greece episode in TDWT)

Cody had had enough. He had lost half of his underwear to Sierra, and even his 4 toothbrushes! He was sick and tired of Sierra. One day, right after he had punched Duncan, when everyone had boarded the plane, Cody went to talk to Chris.

"Chris, the most awesomest and handsomest host in the world, will you please allow me to file a restraining order?" Cody asked Chris in his nicest voice. "I am what you just said...so I will allow it." "Sierra I'm guessing?" Chris asked Cody. "Yup." Chris usually never did things for contestants, but even he would be creeped out by Sierra.

*Confessional*

Sierra: "Oh, how I just love my sugar-frosted Codeo!" "One day, Coderra WILL BE REAL!" Sierra took a breath. "Oh, Coderra..." Sierra pulled one of Cody's underpants out of her pockets and sniffed it. "The smell of loooooovvvvvvveeeeee..."

*End confessional*

Chris had gotten back from his room about 2 hours later, to find Cody sound asleep, and Sierra trying to take his shirt off. "SIERRA, WILL YOU PLEASE COME OVER HERE?" Chris yelled at her from across the room in first class. "Some of us are trying to SLEEP." Heather shouted angrily.

All of the commotion had woken up Cody, who woke up to find his outer shirt off. "AHHH!" Cody screamed as he ran to Sierra and snatched his shirt back. He quickly put it on, then noticed Sierra receiving something from Chris.

"I printed up your restraining order, and gave it to Sierra. Courtney walked over and gave Cody the other. "That scumbag handed this to me at first!" Courtney practically shouted, and gave it to Cody. Cody read it.

_From the orders of the Total Drama show, we have received your complaint._

_It seems that Cody Anderson has lodged a restraining order against Sierra Hills. Sierra Hills will need to remain at least 30 feet away from Cody Anderson, or she will be sent to jail. If anything should be wrong with this letter, please contact us at 555-276-9956. _(A/N: I made up a random number)

_From, the Official Suing Industry._

Cody felt on top of the world! He had finally gotten rid of Sierra, and she could get in huge trouble if she even came near him! Enjoying his newfound freedom, he sat down and resumed his nap.

Sierra on the other hand, was bawling her eyes out. "Sierra, your going to switch places with Alejandro because of the restraining order." Chris explained to her, and went and got Alejandro. Alejandro sat down. "Hello _mi amor_." He greeted Heather. "Shut up." Heather replied and walked to another seat.

Sierra very very slowly walked to the economy section. "I thought what we had was real Codykins!" Sierra yelled after Cody. "You and I were never dating, nor do I like you!" Cody shouted after Sierra. Sierra just couldn't resist, she ran to Cody to kiss him, but Gwen grabbed her before she could get arrested. "Restraining order, remember?" Gwen told her.

Sierra bawled again and ran to the back. "What's with her?" Owen whispered to Duncan. "She's part of our new team, and that geek kid finally filed a restaining order on her." Duncan whispered back.

*First Class*

Gwen walked over to Cody. "That was a bit uncalled for Cody." Gwen told him. "Uncalled for, UNCALLED FOR?!" Cody shouted at Gwen, making her flinch. "SHE RANSACKED MY SUITCASE, NEVER LETS ME GET NEAR MY GIRLFRIEND, (Courtney was smiling at this) AND NEVER LEFT ME ALONE!" "UNCALLED FOR?!" Cody finished screaming. "You can come over here Cody, away from GOTHY MC CHEATER PANTS." Courtney said.

Cody walked over to Courtney and put an arm on her. "Wait, when did you guys-?" Gwen asked, clearly confused that Cody wasn't pining over her. "Long story." Cody said. Gwen showed to be a bit disappointed at this; she was always so used to rejecting him, that she was taken aback.

*Loser Class*

"HE-HE RUINED CODERRA!" Sierra sobbed. "Be quiet already." Duncan said to her, annoyed. "There was never a Coderra." Duncan said to her. "HOW COULD CODY RUIN OUR BLOSSOMING ROMANCE?!" Sierra kept crying and moaning. Duncan had had enough, and walked over to her.

"Look Sierra, I'm really trying not to lose my patience with you, BUT CODY NEVER LIKED YOU AS A FRIEND OR A GIRLFRIEND." "YOU CREEP EVERYBODY OUT OVER HERE!" Duncan finished screaming, and waltzed to First Class to check on Gwen.

Sierra sat there, dumbfounded, and thought about Coderra. She was the only one who supported it, and some online member named Coderrafan4. Sierra sat and thought aout this. _"Was I really just tricking myself into believing he liked me?" _Sierra thought to herself.

Sierra got up and said "I AM NO LONGER A STALKER!" Sierra shouted, then immediately thought about it and said "BUT I HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" Sierra shouted again. Owen kept on snoring. Everyone else had gone to sneak into Chris's hottub. Sierra then devised a plan.

_"Ok, so I'll sneak into first class, hide behind chairs, take notes on AleHeather, then sneak up on Codykins, kiss him, and have him realize that a restraining order is all wrong." _Sierra thought. She did steps 1-3, but then Courtney caught her trying to kiss Cody. "GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Courtney screeched. Cody woke up. "SIERRA!" "HE FILED THIS FOR A REASON!" Courtney said and pushed her to the ground. She stuck the restraining order in her face.

"THIS IS IT!" Courtney shouted. Then, Courtney pulled Sierra close and whispered, "I'll make sure your team votes you off you skank!" Courtney spat. "Wow, you're pretty hot when you're mad!" Cody said, and followed her to the food room.

Sure enough, Sierra was voted off at the next ceremony.

A/N: Wow, there was a lot of Sierra hate in this story! I guess I speak for the other people who hate, loathe, and despise Sierra and Coderra. I got a little carried away...hehe...


End file.
